It's Valetines Day
by KittycatNinja24
Summary: Dean asks Cas out on day on Valentines day! DeanxCas One-shot.


**Its **

**Valentines Days**

**Notes: Here is the second of 3 one shots I owe my friend Sam as gifts ^^ I am so sorry they so late . Few day well pretty much week late for Valentines day but its Valentines day in the fic. Its bit short but I feel thats its cute. Here is Dean and Cas Valentimes day. I hope you like it =D**

**Declaimer I dont own Supernatural**

**Pairing DeanCas**

"You see Sammy, Valetines day is my christmas" Dean grins widely as he leans back in his chair.

"I pity the women that have to deal with you" Sam says as he didn't even look up at all from his computer.

"Well least I will be getting some" Dean huffs. " Your here in the bunker glued to that computer".

"yea okay Dean" Sam says in dry tone. He just didn't really care. He could hear his brother pout. Sam sighs and shakes his head. He then looks down and thinks. Soon grin appears on Sam's face. " Say Dean, why don't you ask Cas out on date?".

"A Date? Sammy seriously" Dean raises eye brow. " Why would I do that?".

"Stop denying it Dean" Sam rolled his eyes in huff. " You know you want too! Stop being baby and get in there and ask him".

"Just so you will shut up! I will" Dean sends Sam a glare as he walks out out of the room to where Cas sat on chair watching the tv.

"Dean" Cas says as he looks up as the oldest Winchester walks into the room. Cas leans his head to the side to study the strange look on his face. " Are you okay?" he asked him.

"Yea man Im fine" Dean stated as he walks towards the couch. " You know what Valentines day is?"

"Why yes its the day of love isn't it?" Cas asked as he glances up at the oldest winchester. " Chocolate and flowers too yes?".

"Yea thats it" Dean told him as he rub the back of his neck. Looking down at where Cas sat on the couch. How was he going to ask him this? Would Cas even know what a date was or meant for that matter.

Cas nods and looks back towards the tv. " Why do you ask me about it?" he asked Dean. His blue eyes not once left the tv screen. He seem very glued to it, ever since he found out about Tv. He had been trying find out just what all these shows were about. He couldn't make much sense of any it.

Dean sighs. "Say Cas, would you maybe want to go out on...uhh you know a date?" He asked.

Cas stares as he glances up at Dean. " Date?" he asked. He found himself blushing. He wasn't he sure why he was blushing.

"Yea like go out to dinner with me" Dean tells him. " Just you and I".

"Yes" Cas says which takes Dean bit by surpise. Cas leaps up to his feet and waits for Dean to say more.

"Well good" Dean grins. " Come on Cas! Lets go!"

Cas smiled and follows along after Dean as they walk past Sam who was still siting in the study.

Sam smiled and shaked his head. Muttering something about finally. He glanced back down at his computer. As both Dean and Cas walk outside from the bunker.

Dean starts his car up once he and Cas got inside the car. Dean wasn't really the date type. He normaly meet girl and take her home. This time it was different. This wasn't some girl. This was Cas. The first time he really felt anything for anyone. He was scared but he wouldn't show it. He didnt know how he should act. Sam had always been one good with dates.

_Just Charm him, Winchester! You can do this! _Dean thinks to himself as he pulls up at small diner by the side of the road. It sure was no fancey place. But they had the best burgers in town.

"They have the best burgers here" Dean tells Cas as he and Cas walk towards the diner. " Best in town".

"Yes " Cas states as he glances over at Dean. " Have you been here before?" He asked him.

"Well I have gotten take out from here before" Dean admits. As he pushes the door open for Cas to walk in frist.

Cas steps in frist and glance over at Dean who follows him in. Dean was being strange. Strange yes, but this strange Cas liked. Cas leans his head to the side as Dean leads him over to small both by the window. Where they both take seat.

"What can I get you boys?" Curly haired waitress asked as she walks over to them. She appear be in her late fifties. " Oh yea since its Valentines day you get some wine, believe me its not that fancy stuff, your at diner what did you expect"

"That be fine" Dean tells her as she passes out menus to both of them.

"Anything else to drink?" Waitress asked.

"Water for both of us" Dean states. He didnt want to get drunk while on his frist date with Cas.

Cas glances at the menu and held upside down." What do I order?" he asked Dean.

"Whatever you want Cas" Dean states as he looks at the list of burgers on his own menu.

"Dean I don't normaly eat" Cas states. " I have no idea".

"Right" Dean states and rubs the back of his own neck. " How about I pick out burger for you?".

"Okay thanks" Cas states and laid the menu down on the table in front of him. " I will surely like that".

"Good"Dean says as he too laid his own menu down in front of him.

Once there food arrived, Dean and Cas enjoy the nice cheese burgers while talking amoung each other. It was going very well Dean thought. Cas was opening up to him more then ever.

Dean knew deep down Cas didn't really understand what a date was, but hey they were getting there.

After dinner, Dean walks out with Cas following him. Dean glances over at Cas who had stop to look up at the stars up in the sky.

"Cas?" Dean asked the angel.

" Have ever just stop to look at the stars?" Cas asked as he looks longly up at the night sky.

" I can't say I have" Dean tells Cas as he glances at the Angel. " Does it remind you of home?"

"Yes, I think of Heaven often, even when I know how unprefect it really is" Cas tells him. " Besides all that Dean, it was my home"

"Your homesick" Dean states. He walks over to Cas's side. " I get it , Sammy and I never really had real home. I make my home anywhere on the road."

Cas looks at Dean. " Am I part of it?" he asked Dean in innocent manner.

"Cas why do you even have to ask" Dean repiled and smiled.

" I was just-"Cas started to say.

"Yes Cas you are part of it, your family, to Sammy, Kevin and I" Dean says." I wouldn't change that for anything"

"Thank you" Cas smiled over at Dean.

"Family ain't prefect Cas, but its all we got and I danm as well love it" Dean grins.

Cas smiled as he watches the older Winchester." Was this what a date is like?" he asked.

"Yea, I aint good at them" Dean admits to him.

"I like it"Cas states as he moves closer to Dean's side. " Can we do this date again?" he asked.

Dean chuckles. " Yea Cas we can" He tells him.

"Good"Cas nods. He flushes when he feels Dean grab his hand and held it. " I like this thing called dates.".

Dean chuckles and smiled widely over at the dark hair angel that stood at his side.

" Oh and Cas, Happy Valentines day" He adds in.

**Sorry thats not too long. Its short and sweet. Enjoy!**


End file.
